


Leaving For Love

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Novel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It's been 9 years since the demise of Voldemort, and 7 years since Ron and Hermione first wed.  As their marriage falls apart before their eyes, Ron turns to an old flame, and Hermione is ready to take her life into her own hands.  Is she able to love again after her disasterous marriage to Ron?  As ...





	1. Losing Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer: I don't own them, JKR does... I'm just borrowing : )

*************************************

Hermione Weasley sat upon her bed thinking over her situation.She and Ron had been married, not so happily, for seven years now.It had been about two years after the demise of Voldemort that Ron had finally popped the question. 

Her mind flashed back to the day he proposed.It was at a Weasley family dinner, nearly eight years ago.Everyone had been there, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, and Charlie’s wife Sarah, Ginny, Dean (him and Ginny had gotten back together not too long before the dinner), and of course Harry. 

There had been lively chatter and laughter all throughout the evening.They had just finished dessert in the garden, and it was all lit up with candles that seemed like such a romantic scene to Hermione.Ron had gotten up and announced he had something to say. Hermione looked up at him with a thoroughly confused look.

That’s when she caught the serious look on his face, and right there in front of his entire family, Ron had gotten on one knee and said, “Hermione, I love you like I have never loved anyone else, and I am ready to find out what forever feels like with you.Will you give me your hand in marriage?” 

Hermione had sat there for a few seconds, stunned.She looked up and around and realized everyone else was as shocked as she was.But she knew she should have suspected this to happen.Ron had been acting strangely toward her for about two weeks, and wouldn’t answer her when she asked what the matter was. 

She looked down at Ron’s face and whispered, “Of course I will Ron.”

She looked up at Harry and she remember feeling puzzled that he had an expression of deep sorrow was on his face, which he quickly hid when she looked at him. The truth was she was feeling rather disappointed herself.

She had hidden feelings for Harry that she would barely admit to herself that existed for quite a while.But she loved Ron.And knew it would be good for her if she married him. So nearly eleven months later, she and Ron wed.

Two years later along came Mollie, named of course after her grandmother.And two years after that, along came Charlie, named for the baby’s uncle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry seemed to lose touch with Ron and Hermione after the wedding.Hermione knew from Ron that Harry had been named Head of the Auror Office not long after his successor stepped down.Ron hated Hermione mentioning Harry at all, and Hermione knew that Ron was hopelessly jealous of Harry.Ron had started Auror training with Harry, but Ron had flunked out not long after beginning.

No one dared to mention it around Ron, even Fred and George steered clear of the subject.Instead, Ron was able to get a position working under his father at the ministry. Hermione had written to Harry a few times, and received short and hurried replies that didn’t add up to much.Apart from this, it made Ron furious, and he forced her to stop trying to make contact with Harry.

Hermione did not blame Ron she knew it was his pride that got in the way. She knew that their marriage was slowly dying though, and this thought scared Hermione more than anything.  Hermione knew that Lavender Brown had about a year ago joined Ron’s department, and since then Ron had been spending increasing time at the office, and this time has elevated so much that he was hardly ever home anymore.

When he did come home, she could smell a strange perfume on it and he wouldn’t speak much to Hermione. Hermione knew that Ron was having and affair with Lavender.  She couldn’t bear the thought, but she didn’t dare accuse him without any solid proof.  And besides, the children would never understand if she left their father.  She didn’t know a Weasley that was divorced or ever even mentioned it. 

Ginny was happily married to Dean and they were expecting their first child any moment.  Fleur and Bill were still as in love as the day they wed and had three children, one about to start Hogwarts.  Fred and George remained unwed, much to Molly’s disappointment.And Sarah and Charlie were newlyweds, and were trying to conceive.

They all met every Friday night for dinner at Molly and Arthur’s.  Harry used to join them, but in the recent years he had stopped coming, due, Hermione was convinced to Ron’s growing spite for Harry’s ability and rising status at the Ministry. 

Hermione spent a lot of her time at the book store she had opened in Diagon Alley, and it was her passion.  She sold all kinds of books, muggle and magical alike, with the exception to those books dedicated to the dark arts.She found it manageable to run the bookshop with Molly keeping the children while her and Ron were working. 

Hermione got up and stared out the window.   And she thought of how the Weasley’s would react to a divorce between her and Ron for the millionth time.

It had been on her mind increasingly lately, although she could not bear the thought of actually going through with it.Ron’s family would be heartbroken and she couldn’t bear the remarks from her own family.You didn’t have to be a wizard to understand divorce, and her parents hated the idea of anyone giving up a marriage. 

She sighed, and glanced at her alarm clock, and realized it was time for her to arrive at Molly’s for dinner.  Another night of pretending awaited her. 


	2. God, What Do I Do Now?

 

**Hermione arrived at The Burrow a few minutes later.  Everyone greeted her warmly, and a very expecting Ginny waddled up and hugged Hermione.**

 

**“How’ve you been?  How’s the baby? I haven’t talked to you since last week,” Hermione said all in one breath.  Ginny and Hermione were the definition of best friends.**

**Ginny laughed, “I’m fine, the baby’s fine, and yes, and you must have forgotten to call.”  Ginny whispered, “Is anything wrong?”**

**Hermione ignored the last question as Mollie came running at her, closely followed by Ron carrying a crying Charlie.**

**“Here, take him,” was the greeting Ron gave as he handed Charlie to her.**

**“What happened to him Ron?  Is he alright?” Hermione asked, worried.**

**“I don’t know that boy is always crying about something or another, it’s not really that big of a deal,” he replied as he walked off.**

**“What’s wrong with him?” Ginny asked.**

**“I don’t know, he’s been acting more and more like that toward me lately, and honestly I have no idea why,” Hermione whispered so Mollie wouldn’t hear.  “Mollie, honey, what happened to Charlie?”**

**“He fell trying to play with all of us.  He’s too little I told him so, Mom, but he wouldn’t listen to me,” Mollie said.**

**“If you won’t let him play with you, then you can sit with me for the rest of the night, and not play with your cousins either, alright?  It’s not fair to leave your brother out.  Now you two run off and play while I talk to Aunt Ginny, alright?”  Hermione said patiently.**

**“Okay, Mom.  But when’s dinner?  I’m _starving_!”**

**“It shouldn’t be much longer, go and ask Grandma,” Hermione.  At her words, Mollie and Charlie set out to find their cousins in the back yard.**

**Hermione turned to Ginny with a weary smile.  “How was your healer appointment?”  Hermione could tell Ginny was dying for her to ask this question.**

**“It went great.  And you know how they were having difficulty finding out the gender of the child?  Well it’s shifted so now they are able to see,” and Ginny said beaming.**

**“Well?  What is it?  I’m dying here!” Hermione exclaimed.**

**“It’s a girl!” Ginny practically squealed, “And Dean and I have decided to call her Hallie after his great-grandmother.”**

**“Oh my goodness, Ginny, that’s wonderful news and such an adorable name! Oh, I’m just so excited for you,” Hermione said, hugging Ginny trying not to squish the baby too much.**

**“Okay, that’s my news, so what’s going on with you and Ron and the kids?”**

**“Oh, nothing out of the ordinary, you know,” Hermione said, “How about we go join everyone else now?”  They both turned and walked into the living room, where all the adults were crowded.**

**“’Bout time you joined us in here,” exclaimed George.  Him and Fred hopped off of the couch and offered the girls their seats.**

**As Hermione and Ginny sat down, Ron announced to the room at large, “Well, I’m off everyone, I’ve got to go into work.  A huge meeting we’re having this evening, and then I’ll have to run off some reports, sorry I can’t stay for dinner, Mum.”  He went around the room hugging everyone good-bye.**

**When he got to Hermione, she whispered, “Again?  That’s the third time this week you’ve worked into the night.”**

**He shrugged at her and with that dissapperated.  It was then that a thought struck Hermione.  She got up off of the couch and excused herself to the restroom.**

**She went down the hall, but instead of turning into the bathroom, she turned right into a small sitting room where she knew Molly’s family clock was bolted to the wall.   She knew Molly didn’t carry around with her since Harry had finally killed Voldemort.**

**It was just as she had suspected.  Ron’s pointed at home, not work.  “He wouldn’t dare bring that slut into my home,” Hermione thought.  Then she thought again.  She knew her husband, and she knew he would dare if he thought there was no way for him to be caught.**

**There was only one way for Hermione to find out.  She made her way into the living room, and said, “I’ll be right back, I think I’ve left a candle burning, and I don’t want the house to be in ruins when I try to floo back with the children.”**

**“Okay, well hurry back, dear, dinner should be ready in a few moments,” Molly said.**

**“I’ll be back before you know it,” and with that, Hermione dissapperated into her own living room.  It was quiet downstairs, so she thought he must be in their bedroom.  Her anger rushed through her veins as she quietly crept up the stairs toward their room.**

**She tiptoed down the hall, and saw that the door was shut, not how she had left it when she went off to The Burrow for dinner.  They were blocked from view by the door but the sounds were perfectly clear.**

**As she stepped closer to the door she heard Lavender moan as Ron touched her.  The sound enraged Hermione.  She took a deep breath, and flung the door open.**

**And there was Ron, with his mouth upon Lavender’s breast, his hands roaming her body.  They were so into each other, neither noticed her come in.**

**No tears fell from her eyes as she raised her wand.  She knew they weren’t worth the hex she had in mind, but she wanted to curse them into oblivion, the pair of them.  Instead she just set off a loud noise to notify them of her presence.**

**_BOOM._ ** ****

****

**The sound went off like a cannon, and Ron and Lavender both jumped about a foot.  Hermione took great pleasure in startling them.  “Hermione?  Wh-What are you do-doing here?”  Ron was obviously stunned.**

**“It’s my house too, after all is it not Ronald?  But you know what, you can have it.  We are** _over_.  **I’m taking the children; we are going to stay in the flat above my shop.  You had better not dare to contact me, I can make this way worse than it has to be.  This hell you call marriage has been bad enough, and if you don’t go on my terms, I’m prepared to make your life a living hell, one you’ll never escape.  You know what power I have, all of my contacts at the ministry.  Never forget it.  You dare bring this bitch into our bed?  You will pay,” she said all in about one breath.  One flick of her wand and all of her stuff and children’s stuff had been sent to Diagon Alley.**

**She turned and left the room heading back to The Burrow.  When she arrived everyone immediately could tell something was very wrong.  Ginny was the first to speak, “Hermione?  What’s wrong?  What happened?”**

**“Everyone, I’m really sorry, but I have to take the children, we need to leave.”**

**Unnoticed in the confusion, Ginny quickly disapperated to Ron’s and Hermione’s home.** **She quietly crept up the stairs and once she reached the top saw Ron and Lavender emerging from the master bedroom.  Ginny knew what had happened at once.  She narrowed her eyes as she stared down her brother.**

**She raised her wand, and said in a deadly voice, “What the hell do you think you are doing?”**

**Ron looked abashed, but said defiantly, “This is none of your business.  You need to leave.  Right now.”**

**“Like hell it’s not my business.  What are you doing to your wife?  Your children for god sakes?  You are no brother of mine.”  And with that she sent a curse his way that made his skin feel like the flesh was being burned from his body.**

**She left Ron howling in pain, returning quickly to the Burrow.  When she arrived, everyone said Hermione had already left, without giving a reason for her quick departure.**

**“Ginny?  What’s going on?” Molly asked.  She was very worried to see Hermione as upset as she had been.**

**“I went back to their house to see what had made Hermione so upset.  Ron… He, he—well.  He wasn’t at work.  I saw h-him, coming out-t of the b-bedroom with that slut, L-L-Lavender that he used to date…  Hermione m-must have caught them a-a-at it.  I’m going to find her,” Ginny said, she was so angry she was having trouble speaking clearly.  “And when I confronted him… He said that, that, it was n-none of my b-business and th-that I n-needed to leave.”**

**Everyone in the room looked murderous.  How could Ron do this to his family, to his wife, his own children?  How could he be one of them?**

**“Mommy, why are we here, not home?” Charlie asked Hermione as she put him in his crib.**

**“Baby, Mollie you listen, too.  We… We can’t go back to our house okay?  Your daddy and I have decided not to be together anymore.  I want you both to know it has nothing to do with you, either one of you.  We both love you two very much, okay?   I want you to always know that, alright.”**

**She knew that they were too young to really grasp the concept of the situation, but they both didn’t say anything so she put them to bed.**

**She sighed, and sank into an armchair after the children were asleep.  Her flat only had two rooms, and wasn’t really meant to be lived in for long periods of time.  The first room had a tiny little stove, tiny little sink and barely any counterpace all along one wall.  Just in this small area a table, barely big enough for two was centered in the small kitchen area.  On the other side were a TV and a small sofa and armchair.  The other room had been mostly empty, and that’s where the two children were asleep on their beds.  Hermione had only taken what they would need for the night and the morning up to the flat, the rest she had left downstairs in the stock room of the store.**

**Hermione rested her face in her hands, and thought to herself, ‘God, what do I do now?’**


	3. The Stranger

**Chapter 3—The Stranger**

**Chapter Summary—The first steps of the divorce begin, and Hermione has started putting the pieces of her life back together when she runs into a long lost friend.**

**Author’s Note— Thanks for everyone that read and reviewed, you have no idea how much I appreciate it!!  : )**

**Hermione woke up the next morning in her arm chair and a crick in her neck.  It took her a few seconds to realize where she was.  She got up and stretched, rubbing her neck.**

**‘Might as well make breakfast for the kids… The shop doesn’t open for another 3 hours,’ she thought to herself.  As she headed to the kitchenette, she saw an owl sitting on a shelf that she hadn’t noticed before.  She recognized it at once as Ginny’s owl, Harris.**

**She went and untied the letter, not really knowing whether she would want to read it or not.**

**It read:**

Dear Hermione,

I went to your home yesterday after you came back upset, and I saw what Ron has done to you.  I came back and told the rest of the family.  We would all like to tell you that we still consider you family, no matter what happens with your marriage.  You are the mother of my niece and nephew, and my best friend.  The entire family feels this way. 

I feel like I must tell you that I hexed Ron too.  So he’s probably not going to show up at family dinner’s for a while, as I’ve sent him an owl and told him that he is not welcome at The Burrow according to the rest of the family.  He has behaved in a way no Weasley should ever act.  

We still expect you to show up for Friday night dinner, and if you do not show, we will be forced to hunt you down ourselves.  You have nothing to be ashamed of with us.  We all love you.

Love, 

Ginny

**Hermione was very comforted by this letter and replied at once.**

Dear Ginny,

I can’t be more thankful to you and your family.  I would love to have your support through out this trying time.  I am truly sorry, but I will have to go through a divorce with Ron.  I cannot stay in this marriage any longer, as it is no longer healthy for me or the children.  I have spoken to the children; they understand that Ron and I will not be living together anymore.  I plan to go and find a wizard lawyer today, to serve Ron the papers.  I want this done as quickly as possible, as we all need to move on.  Do not forget to call or have someone send a message as soon as you are entered into St. Mungo’s for the birth of Hayden.  Do not worry about the children and me, we are quite okay here at the flat.  I expect to see you soon!  

Love,

Hermione

P.S. Thanks for hexing Ron.

**She sealed it up and put tied it at once to Harris’ leg and sent him off.  Breakfast quite forgotten, she went into the flat’s tiny bathroom and took a relaxing shower.**

**By the time she was dressed and ready the children were up and ready to eat.  She greeted each of them with a silent hug.  They both seemed to still find staying in the flat strange, but they were going along with it.  Hermione made them pancakes and helped Charlie into his booster seat.**

**“You guys want to help Mum work today?” she asked them.**

**“Oh yes, yes please Mum!  Can we?” Mollie asked excitedly.**

**“Of course you can sweetie.  Now hurry and eat your pancakes, we’ll need to open the shop in about 30 minutes, and you’re not even dressed yet,” Hermione said laughing.**

**While the children ate, Hermione went downstairs to get the Wizarding Contact book.  It was much like a telephone book, but as most wizard’s don’t have telephones, it was a list of addresses to send owls, floo, and apparate to.**

**She went back upstairs and began to flip through it, trying to decide which lawyer would be the best to contact.**

**Finally she decided on a lawyer whose office was in Diagon Alley, a convenient location to her flat and bookstore.  His name was John S. Harper.  She wrote down the address, and got the children ready to open the store.**

**She went down to find her store clerk, Hannah, already there.  “Hi, Hannah.  You’re a few minutes early aren’t you?”**

**“Well yes, Mrs. Weasley, I am a bit early,” she explained, “I was running a bit ahead of schedule so I thought I’d go on and come in.”**

**“Well I’m really glad you did,” said Hermione, “We need to talk.  Charlie, Mollie, why don’t you two go and look in the children’s section, and pick out a book?”**

**“Um, should I be worried Mrs. Weasly?” Hannah asked.**

**“Oh no,” Hermione laughed, “I just wanted to tell you a few things.”  Hermione saw the relieved look on Hannah’s face.  She took a breath and went on, “Hannah, don’t call me Mrs. Weasley anymore, main reason being that Ron and I are getting a divorce, plus, it’s far past time for you to start calling me Hermione.”**

**“Oh, my goodness, I’m sorry to hear that Mrs. Wea—I mean Hermione,” Hannah said apologetically.  She seemed sincerely sorry.**

**“Oh it’s alright; it’s been a long time coming.  I would love it if you could do me a huge favor today, though.  I’m going to need the afternoon off, to go and see a lawyer.  Do you think you can handle the store alone for a few hours?”**

**“Oh sure, I can definitely handle that.  I can keep watch on Mollie and Charlie if you want, too.  That way you won’t have to worry about them.”**

**“That would be lovely.”**

**Hermione had just come from her lawyer’s office.  The visit had been more complicated than she thought.   She really liked Mr. Harper, and he really seemed to know what he was talking about.**

**He told her that the process would take about three months, and it would all be over.  Still, when going through something like this, it seemed like forever.  Hermione was still worried about how this would affect Mollie and Charlie.  She knew they were too young to understand right now, but she still felt as though she was taking them away from something very important in their lives.**

**Hermione called out, “Hannah, I’m back, I’m going to start on some of this inventory, alright?”**

**“Roger that Hermione,” Hannah called from somewhere in the back of the store.**

**Hermione figured she should start from the back of the store and work her way up to the front, so she headed toward the defense books section, clipboard in hand.  Halfway down the isle she dropped her pen, and as she stooped down to pick it up she saw a man accidentally drop all of his books, and he must have been carrying twenty.**

**She went over immediately and started to help pick them up.  “Sorry, and thanks, I’m such a klutz sometimes,” the stranger said.**

**“Oh it’s no problem,” she said and as she handed him the books she looked into his face and realized it wasn’t a stranger at all.**

**It was Harry.**

**“H-harry?** **Is that you?” she asked, obviously shocked.**

**“Hermione!** **It’s been years since I’ve seen you.  Go figure I’d see you in the first bookshop I walked into,” Harry said with a twinkle in his eye.**

**“Well, you would see me here saying that this is my shop!” she said jokingly.**

**“Oh really?** **You have a fantastic defense against the dark arts section.  I was just picking up some books for a report for the minister.”**

**“Thanks, I thought if you ever came in you would like it.  I know you were never much of a reader, but even you would get interested in some of the books here,” Hermione said.**

**“Oh, it’s been forever, Hermione.  Can’t we do lunch or something?  How’s Ron?  Don’t you have children now?”**

**“We have two children, Mollie and Charlie, Mollie’s five and Charlie’s three now, but Harry you should know… Ron and I are in the process of a divorce.”**

**“Oh,” he said surprised, “I didn’t expect that.  Listen then, why don’t you come over tonight at my place and we’ll have dinner and catch up?  Bring Mollie and Charlie, too.  I’d love to meet them.  Please, Hermione, I’d love to catch up with you.”**

**“Oh, well… alright I suppose,” she said, “But I have no idea where you live these days.”**

**“Here,” he said, putting down the books, and taking out a piece of scrap parchment.  He tapped it with his wand, and his address appeared.  “Now I will expect you at** **7:30** **sharp, alright?  No excuses, I mean it.  I’ve missed you so much,” he said with so much sincerity that her heart melted right there.**

**“I’ll be there,” she whispered.  And with that he hugged her and disappeared back into Diagon Alley.**

**She sighed and looked down at the paper.  It read, “1256 Walnut Grove.”  She knew exactly where that was, in the very upper-class all wizarding neighborhood.  “He must be very wealthy these days,” she thought to herself, “Just how I pictured him.”**

**She went back to her inventory, nervously awaiting closing time so she could close up shop and get ready to go see her long lost friend, who indeed, had become a stranger to her.**


End file.
